A series of fluffy fics
by hanjuuluver
Summary: this is basicly the readers choice. the general idea is you give me a pairing for one of othe books or animes I have listed in chapter 1 along with 2 words, and I make a fic about it. all of these are fluff, be open to girlgirl and guyguy. I like those.
1. note to readers

Just in case it hasn't been thoroughly proven by now, I have decided to give further evidence of my own insanity. I was listening to the music I have saved on my computer, and couldn't help thinking of pairings that would fit with the songs, and then I thought, hey! Why not write a series of short little chapters with various pairings based on any given song I have on my computer? While I was on that train of thought, I also concluded, due to unfortunately permanent insanity (I think that my homicidal muse Kate had something to do with it because I criticized her for leaving her alter-egos behind when she went to Hawaii earlier…), that I should let my readers/reviewers pick the pairing of their choice, and throw in 2 words that I have to use.

As this is somewhat similar to the challenge drabbles I am writing with some of my friends (which you should only read if you can tolerate both yaoi and yuri), I have decided to continue to have it rated on a scale of 1-10. Also, it's fun and lets people type in only 1 number and have it count as a review. People honestly need to review more. Just one number! That's all I ask for!

And as I am a woman of science, I will once again restate the (not so) equivalent exchange that goes into this:

You request a pairing and 2 words. I will write a fic based on a song I choose and use your pairing and your 2 words. In return, you will leave a review either consisting of words of praise, words that basically tell me to go to hell because I suck (and yes, I will except these. Flames have the perverse habit of amusing the shit out of me. It's great! I could live off flames!), or simply leaving a single, possibly double digit number between and including 1 and 10. The only rule is that it has to be related to one of the following animes or books:

· FMA

· Chrono Crusade

· Spiral

· Twelve Kingdoms

· Loveless

· Otogi Zoshi

· Last Exile

· DNAngel

· Anything done by studio Ghibli (Nausicaä, Howl's Moving Castle, Grave of the Fireflies, Castle in the Sky, etc)

· Harry Potter

· Any of the Bartimaeus trilogy

· His Dark Materials trilogy

· Eragon/Eldest

· Howl's Moving Castle (yes, it's also a book, and you should all read it!)

· Romeo and Juliet (but if I do, know only that it WILL be parody, because I hate this book)

· Iliad (see previous comment)

· The Oracle

There are a few other books I can't think of at the moment. If you think of something you'd really like, let me know and if I've read it, I'll write it. If not, I will pass it on to my Beta, Jane Austen Girl, who has read more books in her 17 years of life than most people have in 30, and she will have a go at it. If this ends up being the case, I will make sure to give her the proper credit she so wonderfully deserves.

If any of you think this is a pathetic idea, note the comment about the flames and tell me _all_ about it. If enough people say it's a bad idea, or somehow illegal by FanFiction standards, let me know and I won't do it. No hard feelings. Just a random whim of my loud, rowdy, and sometimes quite drunk (Kate built a bar there quite some time ago, and the drunks occasionally throw plot bunnies into my brain matter), alter-ego filled mind.

Requests will be now taken, as well as brochures on any good mental institutions you know of. Arigato!


	2. holy water

**Author's Note: **Ok, this is the first request from one of my incredibly supportive friends, known to people who read my profile as Alyssa, and known to fanfiction as Dyng Rose. We're slowly working on corrupting her into a diehard FMA fangirl complete with squee, but for now she's just a Harry Potter fangirl. So this one's for you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. If I did there would be much more yaoi fluff in it. Lots of fluff, slightly more angst, and a much less stupid Harry in book 6. No, I don't like book 6. So flame me. I also don't own Holy Water, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to it! It's so sad!

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Words:** Dangerous/platypus (that second one actually has reasoning behind it, odd though it may be…)

**Song to base story off of:** Holy water by Big and Rich

**Genre:** Flangst (fluff/angst)

**By request of:** Dyng Rose (My Alyssa!)

**Holy Water: **

I remember when he used to look so happy. Everything would shine wherever he was, but looking at him now… He's a different person. I can only imagine what he's feeling when he tries to go to sleep at night. After all the things he's gone through… I want to be there for him, but I don't know that I can help. Trying would probably be more dangerous to the remainder of his happiness, and I don't want to make it worse. I feel as useless as a platypus. He's like holy water, a blessing and a balm to everyone around him, but never able to heal himself. I see him look at all the other students here, and I guess the only way I can describe that look is… longing. Longing to be like them, and longing to have someone there to heal him and protect him, like no one has ever been.

One day I was walking through the halls at break. I can't even remember why I was by myself or where I was going, but I do remember stumbling on him in some random side passage. I overheard something that surprised me. Potter was praying. I guess I'd already known that he probably had a religion. Most people around here do, but being in Slytherin… I'll just say that you don't hear much spoken about "God," and leave it at that.

"Take me away, take me, Father. Surround me now, and hold me. Uplift me, and provide me with holy water. I just want someone to be here, to call me 'angel' and to be there for me and… I know it's pathetic. I know I shouldn't be this selfish. I knew from the beginning that I would become a martyr. It's just hard to be there for others when I feel so alone myself. I have two great friends, but… I guess I just want something more than that. Is it really so much to ask for just one person to be there for me as more than a friend? To notice me and treasure me, and not just use me for personal gain? I don't know what I want, no – I do know what I want, but… I can't help but feel like this. I know I shouldn't, but…"

I was shocked. Harry Potter, the savior of the people, the Boy-who-lived, was crying in a small, hidden corridor, slumped against the stone wall under a (thankfully non-moving, and thus non-gossiping) tapestry of a slain dragon. The irony of it was not lost on me, and I made sure to cast a strong glare at the useless bit of cloth, though I knew it was completely innocent of intent to offend, and made up my mind. I would be the one to be there for him. He obviously needed someone, and if he didn't want me, he could find someone else. For the moment, however, he was going to have to settle for me, the one person he probably hated more than anyone else. Hey, if it didn't make _him_ feel better, at least I wouldn't be up at night feeling guilty about it.

I stepped into the passageway, sat down next to him, and put my arm around his shoulder, drawing him towards me.

"You're wrong, Harry. I've always been here for you. Let me be your holy water, because there's nothing that I would like more than to see you able to smile again."

He turned to look at me, trying (and failing miserably) to hide his tears from me.

"Don't lie to me like that, Malfoy. I know better than anyone that you hate my guts. Who put you up to this? It's just another one of your sick jokes, bastard."

The venom in his voice was betrayed by his eyes. He was hoping it wasn't a lie! The fact that he hadn't pulled away from me proved it.

"No one put me up to this, Harry."

"Than why? Why are you here? Why did you say that?"

"Because it's true. I want to help you, but I'll stay away if you want me to. I mean, I don't want to be the source of even _more_ angst. You have an over-ample supply as is." I couldn't let him think I had suddenly grown soft, now could I?

"Thank you so much. Your soothing floods of reassurance mean a lot to me." He said to me with a roll of his enchanting green eyes.

"No problem, Potter," I said before he leaned over and kissed me.

"But really. Thanks. I hoped you would say that." He said with a smile, healing my heart with his lips.

I kissed him back.

Fin

A/N: so? What did you think? Review, rate, or even better! Do both! Remember, this is on a scale of 1-10. 1 being sucky, and 10 being awesome. Your input is greatly appreciated! More requests being taken. For anyone who has forgotten, fandoms I will write are as follows:

FMA

Chrono Crusade

Spiral

Twelve Kingdoms

Loveless

Otogi Zoshi

Last Exile

DNAngel

Anything done by studio Ghibli (Nausicaä, Howl's Moving Castle, Grave of the Fireflies, Castle in the Sky, etc)

Harry Potter

Any of the Bartimaeus trilogy

His Dark Materials trilogy

Eragon/Eldest

Howl's Moving Castle (yes, it's also a book, and you should all read it!)

Romeo and Juliet (but if I do, know only that it WILL be parody, because I hate this book)

Iliad (see previous comment)

The Oracle

Keep in mind that other books will also be considered if you request them. But for now, please just review, rate, or request. RRR! Heheh…


	3. Nemo

Ok, so here's the deal with this chapter. I fully intended to start it WAY sooner, but school got in the way, along with the fact I hadn't updated my crossover in AGES and I was starting to get a couple threats (note that they worked. A useful tactic. Try using it on me if I take too long with the next chapter), so I had to deal with that first. Sadly, by the time I actually managed to finish the chapters, all my teachers started piling on homework and major projects, and then after that was over with I had to worry about finals. Thankfully, school is out as of today (Or by the time I post this last week… (it's May 23 for anyone who is wondering)), so hopefully I will be able to get chapters out more often. No promises though. It depends on how well my muses behave for me. Well, now that I got THAT out of the way, I think I've kept you waiting long enough. Read, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, or my sanity, it would only signal the end of the world; rejoice! It's not mine and you may all live thanks to that fact.

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

**Words:** Dumbledore/Caught

**Song to base story off of:** Nemo by Nightwish (I told you I would probably use it for this chapter!)

**Genre:** Flangst (fluff/angst)

**By request of:** little-miss-evilness

**Nemo: **

This is who I am. I have no name of my own, really, and nor do I have a heart that can truthfully guide me the way it will for others. This is who I have been forever, and I want to change that. You are my last lifeline to the world as a "normal person." Over all these years, you're the only one who has ever been able to comfort me and make me feel like somebody.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again. My loving heart, lost in the dark; for hope I'd give my everything.

You are like a flower I found between the pages of a book. When I first saw you, you seemed so alone. But as our friendship grew, it seemed as if you bloomed with it, somehow managing to take away my sins. Even though I'm caught on the dark path, and associate myself with angels, I call you for help. I know that your love will reveal my true name. No one else could ever do that for me. Not even Dumbledore, who, although he has given me strength and wisdom, he can not compare to you.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again. My name will be Nemo, a name completely separate from the name that others know me as. My true name. the one that is meant only for me. Now and forever, it will set me free.

Nemo sailing home.  
Nemo letting go.

Oh, how I wish for soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again. My loving heart, lost in the dark; for hope I'd give my everything.  
Nemo my name for evermore.

Fin

So how'd ya like it? I think it went well with the song (though I had to twist a couple words…) and find that I am satisfied with it. But then again, that's just my opinion. What do you think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Flame worthy? Tell me which! And if it's flame worthy, feel free to flame. I like fire. Bit of a pyro, I know, but I live with it. Oh! a match! –lights house on fire and quickly realizes it's burning- ACK! Sorry, gotta go put out flames!! Eep! –grabs emo muse and charges towards the fire-

Kate: -sigh- will she ever learn? But I must admit, I like the flames too. The next chapter may or may not be a blend of this pairing and the last pairing. I wanted to have a triangle with one sided Harry/Hermione and a two sided Hermione/Ron. It would be to the song "Just to see you smile." I need people to tell me if they like that idea or not.

If people don't like the idea, then the next chapter will be an interesting crossover romance. Harry from (take a wild guess) Harry Potter (hard, wasn't it?) and Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. Yaoi. It will be kind of like an alternative pairing for my FMA/HP fic I'm writing. In fact, it'll be an interesting challenge for me because I don't think I'm ever going to discredit it in Quest for Home. And for all you Ed/Win fans, don't worry, I'm not switching the pairing on you. However, for those who like the idea of having more yaoi in Q for H, you can pretend it's one sided Harry/Ed. I'm going to try to write it in a way that it _could_ fit in to Q for H, but at the same time keep it separate enough that people who aren't reading that will still be able to understand it. I can't tell you for certain when I'll get it done by, but hopefully you won't have to wait too long! Thanks for reading! And now please review while I go help the idiots put out the fire…

Trisha: I'm sorry. All of hanjuuluver's muses have been highly untogether as of late. This chapter was intended to be posted after chapter The Siren (the next chapter), but ended up being posted here. As our colective self is too lazy to fix this error, please be kind enough to review this chapter and tell us if we should atempt a love triange or not. It would be most apreciated and will most likely speed up the writing process. Your help is greatly apreciated. Arigato.


	4. The Siren

Ok, I'm back! I wanted to get this written a while ago, but school has been evil this week, and the last part of last week. Basically since I had even the slightest idea to go about these next two challenges. This one in particular was interesting because it's a great song, and I really want to use it, and I had all the lyrics tied into the pairing and then… I realized the whole thing was symbolic and I didn't have any fluff. –sigh- well, I'm not one to give up simply because it's hard. If I did that it'd be bugging the hell out of me for weeks until I finally went back and used it. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, there would be more yaoi. And Harry wouldn't be quite so stupid. And no one would even know about Harry Potter because it never would have been good enough to make money off of… BUT I DO OWN MY SANITY! Wait… never mind… but if you have any you're willing to donate?

**Pairing:** Ron/Hermione

**Words:** asparagus/ forgiveness

**Song to base story off of:** The Siren by Nightwish (it's a metal group. Actualy quite good. I highly recommend it. Especially this song and Nemo, which I think I'll use for the next chapter of this fic)

**Genre:** Flangst (fluff/angst)

**By request of:** dark-hearted rose (sorry about the mix up! I wrote this one first, and I guess I just THOUGHT I posted it. Hehe… sorry!)

**The Siren (Hermione's Dream)**

Darkness.

I can only see darkness.

And yet I hear a violin playing.

I recognize it as "forgiveness," but I'm not sure how I know.

Suddenly I can see again.

I'm on a boat. I'm at the helm, steering the large wooden ship. It seems like it can shatter any minute, and despite how much my mind is telling me I should get off the boat at all costs, find solid land, and perhaps the woman playing the violin, I'm rooted to the spot and can't move.

I look around me to find out why I am so paralyzed.

My hands have been tied to the wheel, and I can't break free from the ropes!

I look around franticly, momentarily letting my mind carry the judgment, but I feel a pang in my heart telling me this is where I belong, regardless of the condition it was in. for some reason, this calmed my mind for a moment.

And I saw him.

Right in front of me! He was alone on an ice drift!

"RON! RON! I'm coming!" I try to shout, but no words come out.

the only sound comes from the sound of the violin.

Silence found in the sound.

The wind catches in the sails of my boat, pushing it through the tall asparagus that was growing around it. I feel like it's the first time my boat has moved in so long. Yes, my boat. I've kept it hidden for so long, afraid to use it. Afraid to venture into waters that might tear it apart. A heart is a fragile thing after all.

But this time it's worth it!

I realize suddenly that I tied myself to the wheel.

This is my fate!

To be with you.

To save you.

Your spirit here with mine forever.

We shall brave the sea together, and the song of forgiveness will help make sure our boat pulls through.

Fin

Ok, so how did it turn out? good? Bad? Let me know! I suggest that you all listen to the song while you read this. The reason it's a dream is because the song is actually rather dream like. And for anyone who is interested in FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) I'm posting a new drabble series for that (though it will be considerably shorter than this one) and I'm also posting a flangsty Ed/Roy fic that's set after the movie and focuses on Roy. It'll be my first time trying to really get down Roy, so I would appreciate any readers/reviewers/flamers. All are welcome! Also, the next two chapters of this are planed out, but after that I'm open for ideas! But because it'll make 4 fics in a row that are HP related, the next suggestion won't be HP, because if that was the case then I might as well have put this in the HP section. It'd get a hell of a lot more hits if I did… but that's not why I'm doing this. It's to challenge me, and if I only write HP it starts getting less challenging.

If you wish to request a fic (as that is the entire point of this! XD) the list of things I will write for are in the first and second chapters.

Remember! No HP! Give me a challenge!

And one last rule to tack on. When you request a fic, also let me know if you want the pairing to be one sided, between both people, or have a love triangle. Or square. Or whatever other shape. The more complex the shape the more likely it'll end up being crack. Keep that in mind too. If you do not specify what kind of romance you want, I will be free to make it one sided or not. That won't apply for the next chapter, but the one after that will.

So go! Review! Request! Keep me busy! HUZZAH!


	5. Tear Drops on my Guitar

This is kind of a special chapter. I've been wanting to convert my Quest for Home fic into an Ed/Roy pairing, but the majority of my readers have expressed that they don't like yaoi, so I've left it as Ed/Win. Despite this, NinjaSquirls (who is both one of my best friends and my editor for that fic) continues to insist that every time she reads another chapter she can only see Ed/Harry. This chapter, for which the pairing was actually chosen by Monkey Mist Robo, reflects on that. It takes place in Quest for Home (but don't worry, you don't have to have read that to understand what's going on), and would actually fit in perfectly into that fic. I have no conflicting information, and made sure that it could be considered a sort of unofficial chapter for Q4H. For those who are currently reading that fic, and like the idea of yaoi in it, here you go!

I was just so excited when I heard this request that I've spent hours trying to pick out the perfect song for it. And low and behold! Here it is! The only catch is it was almost _TOO_ perfect. It just fit so well that I didn't want to change the lyrics, but due to copyrights and the fact I still needed to use the challenge words, I had to change it around a little. There aren't very many changes to it, though, and so I'd like to point out one extra time that I don't own the characters or, more importantly, this song. It belongs to Talor Swift and who ever wrote the actual music. Praise be to them.

Disclaimer: I already said this in the A/N, but the following fic is primarily just the song lyrics with a few changes made. Please don't sue me! I also don't own FMA or HP, so please don't sue me for that either. I hardly have the money to buy the occasional manga and FMA merchandise. I can't afford a lawsuit.

**Pairing:** Harry/Edward

**Words:** Philosophy and kindness

**Song:** Teardrops on my Guitar by Talor Swift (country)

**Genre:** mostly angst. Fluff if you squint and tilt your head. There you go!

**By request of:** Monkey Mist Robo

**Teardrops on my Guitar:**

Ed looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and need him.  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I've had to live without.  
Ed talks to me, and despite myself, I can't help but laugh at what he says because it's just so damn funny. He's kind to me, and talks about his ideas of philosophy with me. I cherish every moment he's with me. He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night?  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. I keep singing about him, but I don't know why I do.  
Ed walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be.  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky because he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. I keep singing about him, but I don't know why I do. He doesn't love me anyway.  
He spends all his time thinking of her and trying to figure out how to get back to her; to make her happy. I know he wants to be with her, but I want, more than anything, to be with him. He's all that I need to fall into…  
Ed looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see.

Fin

A/N: an interesting, but random factoid that I just wanted to say before asking for reviews, the top A/N was 278 words, and the fic itself was 278 words. I thought that was somewhat amusing. Then again, I am easily amused…

REVIEW!


	6. You Make Me Me

Okay, I've been way psyched to do this fic because it'll be an entirely new anime for me to write. Talk about a challenge! And on top of that, it's yaoi! Not my favorite pairing for DNAngel (I like Hiwatari/Daisuke. It's so cute! XD) but my second favorite, so I'm really excited to do it. I've been looking for the perfect song, and then just this morning (well, I can't quite call it morning as it's 12:30, but hey) I found it! And it's even better because it's a rock song, and the person who requested it also requested the word rock! Tell me that isn't a sign? So here it is! I hope it turns out as great as my brain is telling me it will! XD

Anime: DNAngel

Pairing: Dark/Daisuke

Song: You Make Me "Me" by MXPX

Words: Alcohol/Rock

Requested by: Monkey Mist Robo

**You make me "Me"**

_Every night I get down on my knees and pray  
I thank the Lord above for you each day  
I was lost and then I found you  
You make my ocean, you make my sky blue_

The feeling of having you with me, so close, so fantastically near… It's a better feeling than even alcohol could provide.

_You make me smile  
You make me sing  
You make me scream  
You make me, everything  
You make me, me  
_

I don't know who I was before you came along. Small. Confused…. Normal? All I know is that with you here by me, my world is a thousand times better

_What lesson has the Lord thrown up for me?  
You are the answer to that mystery  
I was lost and then I found you  
You make my ocean, you make my sky blue  
_

You have taught me how to defend myself. You gave me wings to fly on my own, but never leave me. You support me from the depths of my own mind, guiding me, but never forcing me.

_You make me smile  
You make me sing  
You make me scream  
You make me, everything  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me, me_

You have made me who I am! You rocked me out of my hiding place and put me next to you. The day I discovered you I was reborn. I live for you and with you. You are the only one who has true rule over my feelings, and only you can break my heart.

_Height won't separate us from this love  
Depth can't separate us from this love  
Can't separate from this love…  
_

You are part of me. We will never separate, no matter what. It's impossible to break away from you. Even if we could become two different people, we are so much a part of each other now I don't think I would be able to live without you.

_You make me smile  
You make me sing  
You make me scream  
You make me, everything  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
You make me live  
You make me die  
_

I love you. You have transformed me. You complete me. You have made me who I am.

_These days so few seem to have faith  
In the son of man and in his grace  
I feel your breath upon my face  
As you replace, my broken wings  
_

You replace them with your own strong wings and take me to new heights. I have to admit, my hope and faith was worn so thin.

_You make me sing  
You make me scream  
You make me, everything  
You make me, me_


	7. Rise

Okay, so I have half-dead bunnies reappearing for this fic, along with a few others, so I'm going to see if I still have it or if physics has killed all my rabbits. I kinda stretched this song to fit, but the general plot is the same and that's what I'm aiming for in these. But _pineapple_? That, my friend, is not easy to work into any song. Other than perhaps "what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico," but then I'd have to have Ed be married to someone other than Lust, which defies the pairing… and I'm rambling now. I'll stop.

pairing: Ed/Lust

words: pineapple/razorblade

From: TheQueenOfMediocrity (and just to let you know, I love the challenge, but _pineapple_?!?!? That one gave me hell on earth. Hence the horribly sappy line I stuck in randomly.)

Song: Rise (the opening theme for Ghost in a Shell: Second Gig. The original song is in Japanese, but since I don't know Japanese I read over the English translation on before I got started.)

Chapter 7: Rise

At first it may seem as if we're in two entirely different worlds, but we're both soldiers—playing the role of both the defendant and the judge, defying life and death alike. We stand on our feet and save our tears for a day when we can afford to show weakness. We can't do that now. Too much is at stake. Your pineapple scent keeps me moving in this hell, my goals hanging on a string so delicate a single swipe of the razorblade of battle could break it forever.

You risk your own life to help hold mine together. The battle we face is challenging, and as soldiers, it is our job to keep moving forward and see it to its completion. Push away your tears as I have mine, and together we will move forward.

A/N: sorry it took me so long just to get this tiny little pathetic excuse of a fic done. Forgive me? Review and let me know if I still have it, or to make more requests. Granted, at the moment I have about 4 requests lined up, but I'd be happy to take more! It just might take me a while to get to them…


	8. Painted Porcelain

Okay, I'm being bad. I know that Money Mist Robo (who is way awesome and keeps giving me great challenges) requested a Dark/Daisuke fic _**WAY**_ before this, but when I was scanning my requests yesterday I read this one and without thinking about it, it started to write itself. But I couldn't find a song for it, so I asked the requester, Half Human Homunculi, who said it was alright if I did it without the song. So this one is not based on a song, but hopefully it still came out well! Let me know what you think. It's just a little short one. Because I don't feel like doing my homework early, working on my Q4H fic, massive pile of drabble ideas, editing Shadow Native's FMA/HP fic, reviewing/reading the tons of update alerts I've gotten within the past few days, or working on that new Fred's not Dead! Fic I wanted to do with Dyng Rose... Heh… yah, I'm being bad… ON TO THE YAOI!!! XD

Pairing: Ritsuka/Soubi (I love this pairing!!!)

Anime: Loveless

Requested by: Half Human Homunculi

Words: Porcelain/ painted

Song: none. But while I write this, I'm listing to Rascal Flats and conversely I have the chicken dance stuck in my head. At least it's not the Purple People Eater song. Stupid Byron… and this fic is going to be a two parted one. One with Ritsuka, and one with Soubi. Because I can. So there! Ha!

Painted Porcelain:

Your skin is as white as porcelain, and if I don't touch your face, run my fingers through your bleach blond hair, I could mistake you for a larger-than-life porcelain doll with a painted-on face. And believe me—you are larger than life. I just don't know what to think around you! You're demanding, but at the same time you will never tell me to do anything. You want me to give you orders, but you rarely follow through. I don't know what to think, and your painted-on porcelain face has yet to betray your thoughts to me.

_**Your face is like painted porcelain; so easily broken. I want to protect you from the danger you are in, but simultaneously I want nothing more than to break the mask that has been blinding you to everything, to warn—if not save—you from the truth of your current situation. You are so clean and pure; the paint that gives color to your face and eyes is applied so meticulously it's impossible for me to find a flaw in it, other than how very fragile it is. I can't break it, but if the mask doesn't break, you will. **_

A/N: They are drabbles. Wonderfully 100-word goodness. Did you like em?


	9. NOTICE

I AM POSTING THIS NOTICE TO ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE LOOKING AT MY PROFILE!!!

I have for some time been thinking about creating a new account, because I feel that I've outgrown "hanjuuluver" for a number of reasons--primarily that my writing style has changed so much it simply doesn't mesh with what I started with, but I don't really want to /erase/ my earlier fics either.

I would have moved to Live Journal, but I'm electronicaly challenged (a sad fate for a 20 year old college student at a tech school--It's most embarrassing) and can't figure out how to work it. As such, I am staying here on , but will be moving to a new account, **Rio Azules** is my new penname. As motivation to go over there, not only will I be posting my new fics there, but in a month or two that will be the only place to read the fanfics that I like from hanjuuluver such as Homecoming, Together in Solitude, For Now and Forever, and many more.

I really hope you all follow me over to my new account, **Rio Azules**, and that you continue to put up with my lameness. Chances are I will never write another chapter fic and will just be contented with occasionally posting one-shots, drabbles, and perhaps the occasional three-shot.

For those of you reading Waiting For You, I'll finish writing that here on hanjuuluver and it may or may not be transferred to Rio Azules later. We'll see.

Thank you all for reading my work as hanjuuluver.


End file.
